Down By The Swimming Hole
by FournikationFoundation
Summary: Jasper and Alice: When a gentleman and a lady, who know better, do wrong. A House of Cher Ami Creations Production for le Big eLLe. AH/AU OOC


**Disclaimer:**Plain and simple. We don't own it, never have, never well. Damn.

But we DO own a property in**Imagination Isle**where the**Wild Peen**cavort through the **Wild Peen Plains**and**Lammy**houses her**PPP**and**CCC**stallions in the cool**Oasis in the Dangerous Dessert,**with**Lady Kassmett**just out of earshot in the**High Peen Mountains**tucked away with her**Kellmett**in the**CCCoD caves…**

"She said hey big daddy!

He said hey little daughter..

She said hey big daddy!

Hey big daddy.

He said hey little daughter."

**Orson Brawl by The DEVINE 100 Monkeys**

The Theme Song to House of Cher Ami Creation Productions

**From the desk of Mimi Van Outen, Administration Officer for the Fornication Foundation.**

On behalf of the**Fornication Foundation**and myself, I'd like to present to you the latest branch of the**Foundation…**

**A House of Cher Ami Creation Production in conjunction with a 3Wellie Production, an affiliate of the Fornication Foundation and The Author's Starving for a Review Foundation, a Foundation within a Foundation present to you:**

"**Down by the Swimming Hole"**

**A charity collecting laughs and smiles…not to mention reviews…in honor of Le Big eLLe.**

It was hot.

Damn hot for this time of year. I swung my feet off the edge of the small wooden dock and into the ice cold waters of my family's swimming hole. A hot breeze tickled the fine ebony hair around my face that had fallen out of the bun at the nape of my neck. I could feel the moisture on my heated skin running in rivulets down my back, soaking through to the uncomfortably thick cotton of my under things.

Lord knows that even though we were some miles outside of Atlanta, Mama refused to let me or my sisters dress in anything but the latest 1950's style.

This, unfortunately, included these horrid brassieres that cut into the skin under my arms and forced what small amount of bosom I had into awkward pointy shapes.

I longed to take it off, with the rest of the high necked starched top and ankle length woolen skirt that Mama thought appropriate for the upstanding Pastor's daughter who owned most of the land in our small town. The Pastor was a man that most of the citizens looked towards for guidance, and there was no way any of his children would ever be allowed to step out of line.

Everything we did was scrutinized and publicized. It was like living under a microscope and it was the reason I was beyond joyous that father allowed me attend finishing school in Atlanta.

It had finally given me some breathing room and allowed me to figure out who I was apart from the prim and proper Alice Brandon, daughter of Pastor Brandon, who could do no wrong.

Now I was back home, everything felt like the walls were closing in on me again. I had to force a smile on my face. Force myself to feign enjoyment of the afternoon tea parties over at the Hale's. I thought Rosalie to be quite the bore and even more so now that she was engaged to Royce King of the King Industries. She flaunted her large engagement ring and it took all my strength not to rip it off her finger and choke her with it after having sat through her gushing on and on about it for three hours.

The only good thing that had come out of that party was catching up with my old friend Bella. She saved me from strangling Rose feigning being light headed and it didn't take much for me to offer to sit with her outside to calm her nerves. When we were finally alone we had good ol' gossip time about what had occurred in town in my absence.

She finally managed to gain Edward Cullen's attention and he began courting her a few weeks after I left for finishing school. She was plain out busting at the seams waiting to tell me how she overheard Edward asking her father, Sheriff Swan, for her hand the night before. I couldn't help but share in her excitement. She'd been after Edward for some time and had, previous to my leaving, only ever shared the odd flushed coy look between them.

Everyone, it appeared, had someone.

Except me.

But all that had changed a week ago.

To think it had been a mere week since I wandered out to father's stable. Eager to stretch my pony, Mary belle's legs and had stopped short when I heard what sounded like the soft strumming of guitar strings. My heart began to race though when a husky tenor joined it.

I slowed my pace not wanting to be heard, stepping as quietly as I could to the large red barn doors I peeked around the corner and was met by a breath taking sight.

Perched up on a bale of hay right next to my dear Mary belle's stable was the source of the voice and dare I say I was no way prepared for the owner to be _that_ beautiful.

His skin was a beautiful olive tone, the tall tale sign of working out in the sun all day. The jeans he wore were tattered and worn, spots of dirt all over them. The cotton of his faded black shirt clung to his body, to his arms, riding up just enough to expose the muscle tendons on his bicep move with each strum of his guitar. His dirty blonde curly locks were tucked under an old straw cowboy hat. The light from the open barn door let in just enough sunlight to notice the sparkling sheen of his sweat against his brow.

I took a step forward to get a closer look at the boy in front of me and somehow managed to step on something making a cracking noise echo through the empty walls of the barn. The beautiful strumming and tenor voice stopped abruptly. His head shot up from its previous focus on the guitar strings to the barn doors, where coincidentally was where I stood. And that's when I saw his face which was previously shielded by his cowboy hat, for the first time. I would never ever forget that moment.

His jaw line was crisp and defined his lips a perfect shade of pink. A few stray curls poking out from underneath his cowboy hat, it was then when my eyes wandered down his face I noticed his eyes.

His eyes were heartwarming and welcoming. The deepest blue I've ever seen, like the ocean. They reminded me of going down to beach when I was little, when things were much easier and carefree. I would skip along the shoreline with my older sisters collecting seashells and running away from the waves as they came crashing up against the shore.

"Oh, Miss Brandon," he scrambled standing up from the bale of hay he was sitting on, resting his guitar against the wooden door of Mary belle's stable. The piece of straw he was chewing in his mouth fell to the floor. "I was just taking a break, forgive me."

"It's fine, but who are you? How do you know who I am?" I asked curiously.

"Forgive me Miss Brandon," he said flashing me a quick smile, ducking his head, "The name is Jasper Whitlock ma'am," he started to walk towards me. My heat racing with every step he took closer to me. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Pastor Brandon's youngest daughter, your mama goes on and on about you."

His voice, I could listen to it for forever. I was a southern girl and like any other southern girl, or any girl for that matter, I was hypnotized by his southern drawl. There was something about the tone of his voice mixed with his crooked half smile that just captured my attention like a moth to a flame.

"Alice, please call me Alice."

"Well Alice, it's truly a pleasure to meet ya darlin'."

He reached out for my hand and casually brushed it against my arm. The feeling of his calloused fingers sent shivers down my hand. I wondered what it would be like to have his fingers explore every inch of my body. I couldn't believe the way he was making me feel. With my small hands resting in his he brought it up to his lips and brushed a sweet kiss along my knuckles, lingering just a bit longer than need be.

"Truly a pleasure..." he whispered letting go of my hand.

"Thank you Mister Whitlock," I blushed.

"Jasper darlin', please if you're going to have me call you Alice, call me Jasper. It's only fair."

"Jasper," Just speaking the word made my knees weak.

Needless to say, I hadn't gone riding that day.

I hadn't gone riding what I desperately desired to anyhow.

From that moment on, I spent as much time as possible around Jasper. If he was in the stables mucking out the stalls, I was brushing down Mary belle. If he was in the field getting the fields ready for tilling, I was taking a stroll around Mama's vegetable patch.

Wherever he went, I went close behind.

It was near impossible for us to get any real time alone. It wasn't until I remembered the swimming hole.

Now that my sisters were all married and out of the house, it wasn't used as much as it had been before. It was quiet and completely out of the way from any prying eyes. It was perfect for just the sort of rendezvous I had in mind.

That was if he ever came.

I had mentioned to him in passing this morning about where I might end up around midday today.

That I might happen to take Mary belle for a ride down to the southern pasture.

That I might just happen to take a picnic lunch for myself.

That I might just happen to be there a whiles.

He listened intently as I told Papa all these things. I watched his face go from a look of confusion to a mischievous grin. One I knew I was trying to hide.

Lord help us if Papa got wind of what I was hoping to do. I wanted to spend more time with him. I wanted to feel his gentle, soft lips upon somewhere other than my hand.

I found myself constantly having impure thoughts with my favorite farm hand having the starring role. If I'd seen him in the barn, then we'd be in the hay loft, his hand ghosting over my shaking form. If he'd been in the field, shirt off with sweat glistening over his body's rippling form. Then I'd imagine him taking me right there in the dirt, mud staining my pale cream summer dress.

It had all come to a head yesterday, yesterday when I decided to make my plan. I wandered around the side of the house, headed towards Mama's vegetable patch to pick some beans for dinner. Then my breath was taken from my chest.

Jasper had his shirt off, the muscles in his arms bulging as he lifted a bucket of ice cold water and proceeded to pour it over his blonde tresses.

I stood transfixed at the sight before me as the water trickled down his face, his deep blue eyes closed and his mouth open catching some of the spray. He laid the now empty bucket back on the ground in front of the old water pump, shook his head from side to side before picking up his hat and placing it back atop his damp curls. The image of him bending down to set the bucket down on the ground, his jeans stretching over his perfect ass, would forever be burned in my brain. Surely I would go to hell thinking such thoughts, but it was worth it. Worth every minute I would spend repenting for my sins.

The sun chose that moment to come out of its hidden position behind some low clouds. The effect of the light on his skin caused his whole body to fair sparkle like diamonds.

Slowly he turned around, facing me. His face lit up with a smile, his cheeks turning in to those cute dimples I noticed he had, when he saw me. I offered a small wave like a shy school girl accompanied by the cheesiest smile I've ever had.

Looking at him then, in that exact moment had the strangest effect on my body, one that I just begun to realize occurred only when I was around him. It was like butterflies in my stomach riding wild dragonflies around at full gallop. A tightening in my nether regions that I somehow just knew he would be the only one to rectify.

I was hoping I could talk him into something like that, some rectification when he joined me today.

If he joined me today.

I picked up a small pebble beside me and threw it into the shaded waters. It plopped in, sending ripples across the calm surface.

"You've got some arm on you Miss Alice."

His voice like honey to my ears.

He had arrived after all.

"Thanks."

"These are for you," he said sitting down next to me on the dock sticking, the bottoms of his jeans rolled up, his feet dangling in the water.

When I looked over at him, his arms were outstretched towards me, a bouquet of freshly picked wildflowers in his hands.

"Jasper you shouldn't have." I took the bouquet from him bringing the flowers up to my face to smell them. They smelled of freesias, of lilacs, of lavender…of home. They were the same flowers my papa would pick for mama in the afternoon, once a week.

"I was on my way through the pasture, saw the fields and thought of you. I couldn't resist picking them for you darlin'."

Setting the flowers down next to me I brought my attention back on the man sitting in next to me.

"Well it was very thoughtful of you, thank you."

"You're welcome Miss Alice. How was your day? I noticed you weren't piddling around me like you've been doing."

And caught.

Not that I minded being caught, I just wasn't exactly sure what he thought about me, about me following him around while he meddled around the farm doing his daily chores.

"Whatever made you think I've been following you around anyhow?" I flirted, pulling the pins out of the hair allowing my hair to cascade down my back, "Don't flatter yourself too hard Mr. Whitlock."

"Is that so Miss Alice? Then maybe I should go, I must've been mistaken," he brought his feet up on the dock getting ready to stand back up. "I was under the impression that you were trying to spend some time with me. I guess I finished all my chores early for nothing."

He stood up and started to walk away.

"Jasper wait," I called out.

"Yes darlin'?" he turned on his heels, a stupid grin on his face.

"Since you're already here, might as well stay. I've brought lunch, I could share."

"Have a change of mind did we?"

"Maybe," I whispered.

"Thought so." He walked back down the dock taking his spot next to me again.

"My day was actually quite boring. Mama made me stay in all day, keeping me busy with tedious tasks all day. I fixed the drapes in the kitchen, did the wash, and shucked the corn for tonight's supper. I'm lucky I was able to escape when I did," I explained.

"I'm glad you were able to escape." His hand reached down plucking a daisy out of the bouquet lying on the dock, twirling the flower around in his fingers. "Can I be honest with you Miss Alice?"

"I would hope you would be nothing but…" I admitted.

Reaching across the empty space between us he brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. "I've been looking forward to coming down to the swimming hole to see you all day." He slipped the daisy behind my ear.

"Can I be honest with you Mister Whitlock?"

"I thought I told you to call me Jasper, but yes, please do."

"I was kinda hopin' you'd come down to the swimming hole today," I admitted looking away from him when I spoke. There was no way I could've admitted something like that looking him dead in the face.

"You're beautiful you know that Miss Alice. Especially with your hair down, in this light, with the sun slowly setting against the pasture," I felt the rough touch of his fingers against my skin as he slowly turned my head to face him again. The ache I felt for him intensified with each touch. "Beautiful," he sighed.

He thought I was beautiful.

"You're just saying that to be polite. I'm just plain ol' Alice. You're mama would be proud, she raised you right."

"No Miss Alice," he gulped, his blue eyes studying my face. "I'm telling the truth. My mama raised me never to tell a lie, especially to a young lady like yourself. You, Miss Alice, are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. There is nothing _plain_ about you."

I blushed. God, my cheeks must be flushed beyond belief. I think I might give Bella a run for her money with this blush.

"Might I be forward with you again darlin'?"

I couldn't speak. Jasper Whitlock had me under his spell with his southern boy charm, his toned muscles, and his piercing blue eyes.

All I could do was nod coherently.

"Might I be inclined to say that I can't stop thinking about you Miss Alice? For the past week and a half, since that day in the bar, all I can do is think about you," he graciously admitted.

"Me too," I squeaked, unable to find my natural tone of voice.

I raised my eyes to his, only now noticing how close our bodies had become drawn to one another. His face was now inches from mine as we inclined our heads together. I could feel his warm, breath, tainted with the smell of the grass he'd been chewing caress my cheek. His full bottom lip glistened as he ran his pink tongue over it. His stare switching from my eyes down to my lips as I know my gaze was also.

Was I finally to receive my first kiss?

Would this be that romantic moment like in all those books I'd been reading for school come to life?

Would I, Alice Brandon, finally feel those soft, rose tinted lips upon mine?

My breathing hitched in my chest as he leaned in ever so slightly forward.

I felt my cheeks flush again, for sure now I was the color of the cherry tomatoes my mama had growing up by the side of the house.

I barely registered his hand that had been sitting beside mine on the deck, was now grazing over the skin of my knuckles sending further shivers up and down my arm.

He let out a long breath, his eyes slowly closing.

I gulped, wet my lips and let my own eyes flutter shut.

I waited on baited breath for him to make the next move.

The only move I thought he could make.

He was so close now I could feel the heat of his face, a mere breath away from mine.

_Please kiss me Jasper, please._

It was the mantra I repeated over and over in my mind as what most likely was seconds felt like it was stretched into eons.

I felt his sweet breath wash over my face again.

Oh waiting was driving me to the absolute limit.

Again I heard him wet his lips.

Again I heard him swallow.

I could just imagine how his Adam's apple would bob up and down with that movement.

The hand that was teasing mine now lay gently on top of it, his fingers intertwining with mine.

I could feel his eyelashes against my cheek.

So soft, so close, so completely surrounding me with apprehension at what was to come.

_Kiss me Jasper, kiss me like I know we both want you to._

"Miss Alice."

His tone was raspy, like he was unable to get enough air into his lungs to even cause his vocal chords to vibrate out the words.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly.

I felt my face tip closer.

Just one tiny bit amount of space left between us.

I needed this kiss.

I was tired of being the only girl in town yet to be truly touched by a man's firm embrace.

If I wasn't brought up as such a lady I would lean that little further and take his lips betwixt my own.

But I was a lady, so I would wait.

"Miss Alice."

Why was he saying my name?

_KISS ME already Jasper!_

"Uhuh," I had no more words, my mind could only focus on my lips and what would soon be brushing against them.

He paused again.

The tension between us was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"I don't suppose you brought any of those cookies you and your mamma baked yesterday did ya now?"

Cookies?

COOKIES!

"Cookies?" I huffed, retreating back to my side of the dock, trying to lean as far away from him as possible.

"Yeah you know those chocolate chip cookies you baked yesterday, the very same ones your mama is always making for Sunday Mass?" he mumbled pulled the hand that was resting on mine away. His head turned away from me, almost as if he was ashamed.

I stood up walking over to the basket I brought with where I packed our lunch. Pulling the container I'd brought of the very chocolate chip cookies Jasper was asking about.

"Here." I walked back over and dropped the cookies down in his lap.

I walked over to the big oak tree that shaded the swimming hole and sat down on the wooden swing hanging from the branch. My bare feet dangling in the dirt as I swung the swing back and forth. My back facing the direction Jasper was.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes threatening to spill over. I didn't even understand why I was so upset. Maybe it was the fact that I'd worked my hopes that he would kiss me or was it the fact that I thought maybe he might've returned whatever it was I feeling towards him.

"Darlin' don't be like that!" Jasper called out running towards me.

"Miss Alice?" his voice was closer.

"What?" I sniffed trying to hold back re tears.

"Darlin' what's wrong? What did I do? Did I hurt you in some way? Miss Alice!" his hand reached out towards me. His fingers ghosted across the skin of my arm.

"No, I'm fine," I flinched away from his touch.

A few tears rolled down my cheek.

What was wrong with me? Miss Mimi at finishing school said a young lady should never cry in public, no matter what the case. A lady should always appear strong and dignified.

I couldn't let Jasper see me like this.

He squatted down on the ground so he was eye level with me, his hands gripping the rope twirling the swing around so I was now facing him. His blue eyes looked worried as he studied my face and I turned my head quickly so he couldn't see the tears.

"Miss Alice, look at me darlin'," he brought his hand to my chin turning my face towards him.

"No Jasper." I tried to fight him, but he was too strong, but he was still gentle. Handled me like a porcelain doll. He handled me like any gentleman should handle a young lady like myself, with dignity and respect.

He turned my head towards him and at the sight of my tear stained cheeks his glorious smile that I loved so much turned upside down.

"Miss Alice," he reached up taking his hat off exposing his blonde curls, he ruffled his fingers through them. He set his hat down, "honey, are you crying?" his fingers reached up brushing the stray tears off my cheeks, "Did I do this? Alice, please don't cry. I can't stand to watch you cry."

"I'm not crying," I sniffed.

"The tears on your cheeks say otherwise. What's got you down?"

He reached out cupping my face in his hands, his fingers weaved through my hair, and his thumb softly stroked my cheek. The feeling of his touching was soothing and comforting.

"It's nothing Jasper. Don't worry about me."

"I hate to see you down darlin'." He leaned in, closing the gap between us again. His hot breath tickled against my skin. "Is there something I can do?"

"Jasper..." I whispered look deep into his eyes.

"Anything..."

"Oh Jasper,"

He shuffled on his knees forward, my feet now pressed against the strong taught muscles of his thighs.

I could feel this strange tension between us from where our bodies were joined. It was like when I'd been sitting with James Tuckett last spring at the state fair atop the Ferris wheel, and he'd started swinging the seat much to my high pitched squeals and pleads of him to stop. This, with Jasper, was as close to those feelings, stuck between excited and plain scared out of my mind.

"Miss Alice," His hands dropped from cupping my face, sliding down the sides of my neck and landing quite delicately on my shoulders. His thumbs were now pressing over the area where my collar bones were hidden from view.

Even through the bulky layers of my shirt I could feel his touch burning into my flesh. Oh to have his hands back on my bare skin again. I wonder what it would feel like to be together like a man and wife, to give myself completely to him.

But first a kiss.

"Mister-"

"Now Miss Alice, we've talked about that, it's just Jasper. Hearing you call me Mister Whitlock brings back far too many memories of my dearly departed father. But when you say my name, saying it in that sweet angelic voice of yours, you darn well make me weak at the knees," The dimples in his cheeks deepened as the grin on his face grew wide.

His words of reassurance and mention of his family reminded me of how strongly I felt for this man. His kind words and smile had throughout this week had oft brought emotions that I'd never imagined I'd ever become accustom too.

"Jasper," I felt that silly blush return to my cheeks and ducked my head to hide it from his view.

"Don't hide those pretty green eyes from me darlin'. What is it you want to ask me Miss Alice?" He grasped my chin lightly, pulling my face up to meet his.

We were close again.

His breath and scent surrounded my senses. All I could see was the deep blue of his eyes, the flash of gold formed a rim around his iris. I could see now, now that the tip of his nose grazed mine that his left eye was a tinge greener in it than the right.

How on earth I noticed these things was beyond my comprehension. My heart beat quickened beneath my chest as my breath just about left me as my chest tightened.

"Jasper, will you," Could I say it?

He gulped loudly; maybe he was as nervous as I was?

"Yes Miss Alice?" His voice trembled over every word.

I took a deep breath, trying to get my shaking nerves to settle. The swing moved a little in a sudden breeze, bringing us closer together. Close enough that I could feel the very heat of his lips outside my own.

"Oh Jasper, will you, could you…"

I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. Our eyes were as locked as his hands were upon my shoulders, both of us near shaking with anticipation.

His pretty pink tongue ducked out between his lips.

"Alice," My name rolled off his tongue as soft as velvet.

Again I swallowed, trying to wetten my near cotton dry mouth.

"Jasper, will you, could you. I mean, would it be too much to ask,"

"Ask me anything darlin', anything at all." The words rushed from his lips as the color of his eyes intensified, darkening.

We were so near one another, it was like every time he breathed out, I would breathe in. Devouring the breath of each other like it was the only thing we needed in this world.

He was slowly becoming that way for me. Something I knew, as the days grew longer and I spent more and more time around him, I could perhaps never again live without him.

"Oh Jasper, could you, I mean, it's rather personal, but do you think you could," My eyes widened and I let out a little squeak as he grasped my shoulders a little harder.

"Say it Alice, say it out loud."

His strong words forced out my own.

"Willyoupleasetellmeaboutyourlifeintexas?"

Not exactly what I had planned to spill from my rosebud lips but, I couldn't just ask for a kiss.

Where would my manners be?

I was a southern lady born and bred. Being forward like that would be deemed uncouth.

He looked lost for a moment, and then the sound of his barking deep laughter startled me back to my senses.

His merriment startled me so much so I lost my balance on the swing, falling forward onto something hard in my path.

Jasper fell backwards with my added weight, landing with a loud WHOMP on the long grass behind him. I landed completely unlady like on his hulking form; my hands atop his firm chest where I could feel his heart begin to beat rapidly.

If I moved an inch forward, just one inch my lips would be upon his.

He appeared to notice this at the same time as I.

His hand moved up towards my face, slowly tracing the curve of my jaw, his thumb ghosting over my bottom lip.

I felt him hold his breath as unconsciously, I took the tip of his thumb into my mouth, biting lightly on the toughened skin. Where I got the courage to do such a thing was lost on me.

A soft moan fell from his lips as I swirled my tongue around the tip of his skin, tasting the dirt and salt and sweetness that was Jasper on the small amount of flesh I had caught there.

His eye lids fluttered as I let his thumb go, pressing a soft kiss to it before he lifted his face to mine.

"Alice," He breathed, his nose tracing the outline of mine. His eyes looking intently into mine, trying to find permission for what he was about to do next.

I hoped the small flicker at the edge of my lips would show my acquiescence.

Then he was there.

His lips took mine

For the briefest of moments

Jasper, was kissing me.

Jasper's lips were contradictory soft to the feel of his work hardened fingertips that now pulled at my neck, his thumbs brushing over the apples of my cheeks.

It happened so fast I didn't even have time to shut my eyes.

Though, I did somehow remember to press my own lips back.

Then he was gone, his hands having moved to my shoulders and pushed me back up so fast my head spun.

His eyelids fluttering as I rode up and down on his chest as he took in air like a man drowning. I myself felt my heart beat thrumming like it was near ready to jump fair out of my body.

My hand moved to touch my lips, my fingers pressing lightly over the heated skin.

Had that really happened?

Had I really had my first kiss?

To a man who now looked like he either wanted to throw up or get as far away from me as possible.

Which at this moment, would possibly prove a little difficult seeing as where I was sitting.

Oh if Papa could see me now, legs astride a young man, his farm hand no less and a Texan. It was well known what problems my father's family had with Texans, something to do with a hotel owner by the name of Driskill in Austin, which also happened to be the same town Jasper was born and raised in.

"Darlin' I can't, I can't do this," he said rushing through his words, his head shaking from side to side. I could hear bits of mumbling but nothing I could decipher.

Crazy mumbling aside what did he mean he couldn't do it? Do what, what in, god forgive me, Christ's name could he not do?

"Jasper..." I whispered, my voice dripping with disappointment and hurt. It was just loud enough that he might hear it, but quiet enough that I hoped it would go unnoticed.

He didn't say anything though. He continued his lost gaze to the pasture around us, the passion in his eyes slowly dying.

His arms wrapped around by tiny waist tightly picking me up. Carefully he placed me back on the swing, grabbing his cowboy hat in the process.

He stalked off into the pasture his hands dug into his pockets, his boots kicking up stray pieces of gravel on the ground.

A feeling rose in the bottom of my stomach. I suddenly felt ugly and disgusting. The way he pushed me off of him like he was repulsed at the fact that our lips touched, even if it was for the slightest moment.

I watched as Jasper paced back and forth in the pasture mumbling to himself quietly. His hands were flying all over the place. I noticed his brow scrunching up like it did when he got frustrated.

The mumbling started again and it brought a friend...pacing.

Jasper Whitlock, angry and frustrated was quite the interesting look. As much and I wanted to feel horrible for being the cause of his hurt, but the image of Jasper mumble to himself was oddly kinda hot. Those impure thoughts I struggled to push away out of my thoughts started to surface.

Images of running towards him in the pasture knocking him over in the grass, assaulting my lips on his, rolling around in the grass flooded my mind.

I was going to hell.

"Jasper!" I yelled standing up and moving towards him before my mind registered what I was doing.

At the sound of his voice he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over at me and smiled, then frowned before I could revel in his smile.

"Jasper why are you blubbering like an idiot, not to mention pacing around killing the grass?" I asked standing just a few feet away from him.

"Miss Alice, oh Miss Alice..." he started to reach out towards me but then withdrew his hand again.

"Jasper what is going on? First you're smiling with me. Then you're leaning in, touching me, making my heart do all sorts of crazy things it's not used to doing. Then you kiss me and I kiss you back. Next thing I know you're pushing me off and mumbling like an idiot. Am I that repulsing to you?"

I had no idea where all that confidence came from, but it came out. And suddenly I was regretting my outburst of confidence.

"Darlin' it's not even like that."

"Then what is it like then? Because right now you're acting hot and cold with me," I pleaded.

"Alice, darlin'," Jasper took two steps towards me, bridging the gap between us. "Believe me when I say it's not even like that, because," he paused taking a deep breath. It could tell he was nervous about something, but what was there to be nervous about? "Alice, forgive me."

He took my hands in his. I couldn't help but notice how perfect my hands fit in his. How it was like the space in between our fingers were meant to be filled with each other's as he intertwined them. A perfect fit, his large hand, my small.

But forgive him, for what? If anything I should be the one looking for forgiveness. I was the one that suggested he come down to the swimming hole. I was the one that put us in this predicament.

I should be the one asking for forgiveness.

"Jasper, how can I forgive you for something that I don't even know about?"

"Miss Alice, I took advantage of you. My mother would be disgraced with the way I acted just now. You were vulnerable and I took advantage of the situation. I was raised to treat a lady with respect. To open doors, pull out chairs; give you my coat when you're cold. I was brought up to be a gentleman. I disrespected you Alice. I'm sorry, I'm disgusted with myself. I can understand if you never want to see me again. I will go now if you like, turn in my resignation to your father," he admitted.

Taken advantage of?

Disrespected?

Raised to be a gentleman!

Of all those things, one thing was for sure, Jasper was as respectful and as much of a gentleman as anyone could get.

"Jasper-" I let go of his hands reaching up to touch his face. I had stand all the way up on my tip toes to reach him. My fingers danced along the slight stubble along his jaw. "I've never done something like this before, but all I know is today I've never wanted anything more than just to kiss you. You've been nothing but a perfect gentleman. Your mother would be so proud of you Jasper Whitlock."

The frown that graced his face before turned up into that picture perfect smile I loved so much.

"Oh Alice," he sighed taking my hands off his face placing them back in his own. "You have no idea how happy that makes me feel. I was so worried that I was coming off too strong. I know you're not that experienced in this department and you're my boss's daughter, not to mention the pastor's daughter. My mama would have my head if she ever found out I disrespected a lady like that. She would take a switch to me. You don't want to upset Mama Whitlock, no sir."

The boy needed to shut up and kiss me.

"Hey Jasper,"

"Yes'm?"

"Shut up and kiss me already," I said boldly with a smile.

"With pleasure Miss Alice,"

He ducked his head down to my level, bringing his lips to mine.

The moment his lips touched mine the tightening sensation in my nether regions was on fire. It was like something ignited in my body and the heat was coursing through every inch of my body. I needed to be closer to him, to feel him against me.

My hands worked their way up to his head, pulling his hat of his head and flinging it into the grass somewhere. Fisting my hands through his hair I pulled him down closer to me, in attempts to deepen the kiss we were sharing, the very kiss where we were fighting for dominance. His hands, which were politely resting on my shoulders, somehow managed to find their way down to my hips. Forcefully he pulled my body closer to his.

With every second that passed, the fire inside burned deeper and my body ached to be closer to him.

Drastic times called for drastic measures.

Moving my hands from his hair I wrapped them around his neck. I used his broad shoulders to pull myself up, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist.

"Alice," he growled pulling away from me. "You're underestimating my amount of self control. I may be a gentleman, but I am a man."

"Just shut up and kiss me Jasper."

He groaned, before taking my more than willing lips against his again. I squeaked as felt something at his waist poking into my thigh.

Oh my.

If that was what I thought it was…it was something hard and long poked into my leg. Something hot and rod like that was not part of my body, or anything I'd ever touched before.

I ground my hips against it.

This time he really did groan, more of a growl before he pushed me off his body, turning and running his hand viciously through his hair.

I was left breathless and quivering on my own two feet. Did he not enjoy that? Was that not what you were supposed to do? It had felt nice on my end.

Had I done something wrong?

Had I pushed his control too far?

Or did he really not want me like I wanted him.

I may not have much, or none at all experience in this area like he mentioned before, but I did know that I wanted him.

I had thought his returning kisses, his hungry ravaging of my mouth meant his feelings and needs were as deep as my own.

But now?

"Jasper?"

I reached my still shaking hand out towards him, the moment my fingers touched his back, he flinched.

It was like I had stung him.

Oh that was it.

I felt my temper flare.

Hot and cold no more.

If he wanted me. He'd have to prove it.

I wasn't about to have my feelings bandied about any longer.

I turned on my heel and stalked back to the dock. I couldn't help the tears of rage and hurt filling my eyes once more. This was what he did to me. I was high in the sky with my dreams coming true only to come plummeting back down with a mere movement of his hands. It was enough to drive a woman to the brink.

I started packing up the blanket and picnic items I'd taken out back into the saddlebags. I hadn't heard him move. I hadn't heard him even worry about coming after me.

Fine, if he wanted to play games this way I could to.

I sniffled; wiping away the few tears shed on my cheeks and stumbled a little on the edge of the dock, before I felt two warm hands about my waist.

"Careful there Miss Alice," His husky tone, so familiar, set a flutter in my heart once more. I hated that he created this reaction to me. I didn't want to be happy and excited by him right now!

I wanted to be strong and fierce at his little game playing. I was NOT a rag doll to be tugged this way and that.

"I'm fine thank you," I huffed, twisting to move out of his clutches.

This wasn't the best of my ideas so far today.

"Alice," He sighed, pulling me back towards him.

"Don't!" I squawked.

Right as we tipped over the edge, saddlebags, blankets and all.

Straight into the water.

Straight into the water went the two of us.

When I came up to the surface, I looked around surveying the damaged. Everything I brought with me to the swimming hole was floating around the water in some way shape or form.

Then I saw him slowly climbing up the small wooden dock.

"Oh no you don't, you!" I yelled swimming over to him. "This, this is your entire fault Jasper. If you wouldn't have spooked me, we wouldn't have fallen into the water, and everything wouldn't be so wet."

"Forgive me." his voice sounded detached. Every feeling of anger and hurt subsided and suddenly I was more concerned with the fact he was upset.

"Again with those words. At least this time you have a reason to use them. If it wasn't for you-"

I was interrupted by his lips. Those luscious, amazing lips I never wanted to give up. Kissing Jasper was like fresh snow in the winter, the cool autumn breeze in the fall, the first rain fall of spring.

No, I couldn't let him do this to me. Shut me up with a kiss knowing all too well just what it did to me.

"Jasper no," I pushed my body away from him. "You can't keep doing this. You need to make up your mind, hot or cold Jasper?"

"Alice you need to remember I am a man, certain _things_," his eyes raked over my chest, my now soaking wet white shirt, in the cold water, the wind blowing, oh….oh. "Make me lose control. I can't do that; I can't let myself lose control like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you kiss me like that, touch me, when you're body is right up against me, let's just say you make it extremely hard to be a gentleman Miss Alice."

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman Mister Whitlock?" I flirted, swimming towards him.

"Darlin' you don't mean that," he groaned shaking his head.

"And what if I did Jasper? What are you going to do about it?" I smiled wickedly.

I kicked my heels harder into Mary belle's side. I needed to get home. I needed to get away and clear my head.

What on god's green earth did I just do!

The grin was wide on my face, my cheeks still flushed and I hoped that I'd managed to fumble the buttons on my shirt back up right.

I'm going to hell; I'm going straight to hell.

It wasn't enough that I'd have to explain to Mama why I was still wet from head to toe, let alone if my skirt was inside out or my shirt tails untucked.

"_Alice, my sweet Georgia Peach, you taste so good."_

I shuddered at the memory of his voice, the words he'd said. The things I'd done.

I was GOING to hell.

I ignored the fresh pain between my legs as I squeezed my thighs tight around the saddle, Mary belle jumping gracefully over the last of the low ditches between the pastures and home.

"_Please Jasper, more, I need more."_

I'd acted like such a wanton hussy, if my mother could have only heard the words that had left my lips so few minutes before.

"Alice, sweetheart, I'm so…"

I let out a triumphant squeal as the farm house came in sight. All I had to do was keep a straight face, get past the kitchen and to my room without any of my family's eyes watching.

_  
"Touch me Jasper; touch me like a man touches his wife."_

I still couldn't believe the words that had passed my lips, the touches, the feelings and sounds he'd caused me to make. The one's I'd brought out in him.

I felt a now familiar stirring again in the pit of my stomach at just the thought of what I'd just done. What we'd done together.

It was what I was thinking about as I entered the stable, making sure Mary belle was ready for the night.

The smile, the smile of both guilt and pleasure still etched on my face as I snuck in the back door of our house.

I could hear Mama in the sitting room, discussing something about weddings on the phone with Mrs. Hale. Even the thought of Rosalie's upcoming nuptials had nothing on what I had.

I sighed turning the corner into the hall.

"Oh dear lord child, why are you so soaking wet! Have you been out fooling by the swimming hole?"

"Hi Papa," I sighed.

Yep. I was going to hell.

At least I'd have the memory of Jasper to take with me.

"Hi Papa is right, your mama just cleaned the floors and your dripping water all over them, tracking dirt and mud all over the place," papa exclaimed from his chair in the living room, his bible resting in his lap.

"I'll clean up the mess after I get changed." I turned to head towards my room pulling my sopping wet hair back up into a bun.

"Christ Almighty! Mary Alice Brandon what in God's name is that on your neck?!"

Busted.

"_She said I love you Daddy,_

_I love you Daddy._

_I love you,_

_I love you rock and roll!"_

**100 Monkeys we salute you!**

_**SHAWIING!**_

**Did you know 50% of the fanfic population is or has been at some point starved of attention?**

Want a LEMONTASTIC next chapter? Want some WETSPER? Then please.. PLEASE send your kind review donation forward. Want to find out what exactly Jasper ate that tasted like a Georgia Peach? Need to find out what that hot rod beneath his tight jeans was?

Reviews = answers and also special, personalized dance moves from the same Foundation WITHIN a Foundation who gave you Jazilla's dance routine in "The Dinner Guest" and Kellmett's sexy frollicking…

This time, the **House of Cher Ami Creation Production** in conjunction with a **3Wellie Production**, an affiliate of the **Fornication Foundation** and **The Author's Starving for a Review Foundation**, a _Foundation WITHIN a Foundation_will bring you...

THE CCC and PPP in

"**The Dance of Seven Peen Veils"**

A must for every Peen enthusiast, it has received rave reviews here in Imagination Land and the folks at the **Fornication Foundation** are bringing it to

EVERY reviewer for

**ONE NIGHT ONLY.**

No review stub.

No CCC & PPP nekkid dancing.

So open up your hearts, stretch your fingers and hit the little button in the middle that begs your attention**.**

**Thank You**

_This has been a PSA from the House of Squirily Stub for_

**The****Fornication Foundation and the Foundation for the Author's Starving for a Review Foundation.**

_**A Foundation WITHIN A Foundation**_

**EPICALLY EPIC A/N**

**Lady Kassmett:**So Lammykins, that was rather enjoyable.. I dare say I've become a... CANON JASPER ALICE FAN :O

**Lammy**: ***GASP*** Heaven forbid you mutter the word cannon!

**Lady Kassmett:**I know I know ***hides behind Kellmett*** I find it shocking myself

**Lammy**: tis be okay darlin'...

**Lady Kassmett:**ooo say it again, say darlin'.. it has the same effect as Jackson saying COOkies

**Lammy**: **looks around** darlin'

**Lady Kassmett**: **shivers** now to find that clip where he says Haagen Daaz and Cookies and Cream icecream

**Lammy**: a step ahead of you love, =O He got a new tattoo!!!

**Lady Kassmett**: Pardon moi?

**Lammy**– Jackson...

**Lady Kassmett:** Where?

**Lammy:**on his arm

**Lady Kassmett:**Does it say I HEART LS 4EVAH?

**Lammy:**Lookey *toodle off to facebook*

**Lady Kassmett**– Oooh, hello there Jackson *wink wink*

**Lammy**– "it is cold. but the entire country looks like haagen daaz cookies and cream ice cream." no way i swear to god you could take a spoon and dip it into Greenland"

**Lady Kassmett** - ***GAH*** COOKIES ***falls over and has kellmett fan me***

**Lammy: *fans self***Youtube is the DEVIL *Jackson and Jerad make fun of rob "we've played with rob before in our living room. but we feel bad for the guy, when he sings no one can hear him" *giggles*

**Lady Kassmett** - dude we need to finish this up and think of a summary!

**Lammy:**sorry...jerad and jackson! they make fun of rob **puts serious face on**, where were we? **fans self** fyi youtube is the DEVIL!

**Lady Kassmett** I know I know. we shall share with the TwiTriplet later. Hope you loved your story Le Big eLLe!

**Lammy**: indeed..hope you loved it. because it was all my idea!

**Lady Kassmett**: That is correct, I just rolled with the punches so to speak

**Lammy**: lady k didn't want to finish it

**Lady Kassmett:** rode on the horses, rode on a .. Oops was going to say the Twin's man =O

**Lammy** she wanted to keep it a one shot

**Lady Kassmett**: yesh i did, but

GEORGIA PEACH

WETSPER!

GAH!

**Lammy**: southern jasper prevailed! HAZZAH!

**Lady Kassmett:** HAZZAH! So till next time

**Lammy:**: indeed until next time.

**Lady Kassmett**: This is team uberawesomesuperiffic saying..

cuddle a cock coke can!

and

you have to think of somethin gfor ccc and ppp lol

**Lammy**: gimme a sec gimme a sec

i'm thinking

you know this is hard because theres two of them..

and i dont want to leave anyone behind

**Lady Kassmett**: true, they'd be upset

**Lammy**: they would be.

**Lady Kassmett**: you could just use the Sethadactyl?

**Lammy**:* **sniffs***

**Lady Kassmett**: or not...

**Lammy**: hahahaha! I dunno what to do cher ami!

**Lady Kassmett**: I know

NICKY FUCKING FISKE OF THE NEW YORK FISKES!

**Lammy**: hmmmm...

indeed...

hmmm...

ok..

take 2?

**Lady Kassmett**: yesh ***Clears throat***

This is team Uberawesomesuperriffic saying...

Cuddle a Coke Can Cock!

and

**Lammy**: snuggle up with dear ol' Nicky Fiske of the New York Fiskes...

**Lady Kassmett**: Beautiful!

**Lammy**: ***runs and hides from PPP and CCC***

**Lady Kassmett**: Till next chapter sweets!

**Lammy**: till next chapter...

bon voyage!

**Lady Kassmett**:* **giggles as Kellmett Throws me over his shoulder headed for the big bed in the CCCoD cave***

Adieu!

**Lammy**: arrividerci!


End file.
